UN Resolution 14 (IOT14)
United Nations General Assembly Resolution 14 was a resolution tabled by representatives of the United Arab Republic and Malaccan Federation that levelled formal charges of war crimes and crimes against humanity against the government and military of Japan, establishing the International Criminal Tribunal for East Asia in anticipation of postwar prosecution. It furthermore declared the country a rogue state and granted official sanction to the allied coalition in the Pacific War for the purpose of arresting the Takeshi Ruchang administration. Submitted shortly following the nuclear strike on Cairo in 2106, it was the culmination of a series of sanctions against Japanese aggression. The resolution invoked precedent from previous legislation, specifically the Salisbury Convention, Resolution 11 and 12, and their forbears. It extended the provisions of Resolution 11 against the Oceanic Empire after the country publicly refused to sever trade relations with Japan. The resolution was adopted with a vote of 8-3 and no stated abstentions. States that voted against were Oceania and Indonesia (the latter in a ruse to precipitate the poison food crisis), and the African Federation, which contended that the fifth operative clause was a carte-blanche slippery-slope and that the sanctions against Oceania were unfair, claiming that as the state had not existed at the time Resolution 11 was ratified, it was not beholden to the legislation. Texarkana also voted against, but its vote was declared void after it withdrew from the UN prior to the final tally. Resolution transcript The United Nations, Upholding the international convention on acceptable tactics of war (2104), Reaffirming its resolve 11 (2105) of Autumn 2105, Reaffirming also its resolution 12 (2105) of Winter 2105 to curtail Japanese aggression against civilians and United Nations initiatives, Condemning in the strongest terms Japan's utter contempt for human life as evidenced by its wanton violation of the rights of Chinese and Vietnamese civilians and international prisoners of war, Condemning likewise Japanese use of weapons of mass destruction and the social, political and environmental destruction wrought thereby, Determining that continued Japanese aggressive behaviour is a fundamental danger to global peace, security, and human existence, 1. Declares the Empire of Japan a Rogue State; 2. Indicts the Government of Japan and the leadership of the Japanese Armed Forces on charges of war crimes pertaining to the use of nuclear, biological and chemical weapons and incendiary ordnance against military personnel, non-combatants and civilians, in contravention of the 2104 international convention on acceptable practices in war; 3. Authorizes the creation of an International Criminal Tribunal for East Asia for the purpose of investigating and prosecuting violations of international law committed during the Vietnam War, the War in the Pacific, the nuclear attack on the United Arab Republic, and any future battlegrounds in which Japanese personnel participate; 4. Supports the present military coalition comprising the United Arab Republic, Indo-Persian Confederacy, China, Ireland, Laos, Malaccan Federation and Gangnam Republic in its objective to neutralize the threat posed by Japanese armed forces and arrest its Government; 5. Calls for the implementation of all acceptable strategies to prevent further development and use of nuclear, biological and chemical weaponry by the Empire of Japan; 6. Declares the Oceanic Empire in violation of Resolution 11 (2105) prohibiting the trade of goods, financial capital and utilities to and from the Empire of Japan; 7. Extends the provisions of Resolution 11 to sanction the Oceanic Empire until such time that its Government severs trade relations with Japan; 8. Calls upon all States, including States non-members of the United Nations, to act strictly in accordance with the provisions of the present resolution notwithstanding any contract entered into or licence granted before the date of the present resolution; 9. Decides to keep this item on its agenda and to continue its efforts to put an early end to the war instigated by Japan. Category:UN resolutions Category:IOT14